


All I Wanted Was Some Pizza

by moby_dicks_bong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absolutely no plot, Bottom!Cas, Buttsex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Pizzaman!Dean, babysitter!cas, butt stuff, this is porn, this is so gay, top!dean, whatsofuckingever, with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moby_dicks_bong/pseuds/moby_dicks_bong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yeah this is just porn. i don't own spn but if i did destiel would've became canon like 6 seasons ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Wanted Was Some Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> ok so it's not really non-con or rape, it's just kinda defensive at first i guess is a good word for it so i'm not putting it as a warning, i'm telling you here. cas is defensive at first and is weirded out but then he goes for it.

Cas flopped onto the couch, his stomach growling as he turned on the T.V. He had finally got his younger brother into bed, after much fighting, and few failed bath attempts, and one seriously, seriously pissed off cat. It was only 10:30, and Cas pulled out his cell phone to dial the number he had memorized. 

 

_"Bobby's Pizza. This is Dean, how can I help you?"_ An unfamiliar voice answered. 

 

"Hi, I'd like to order a pizza, please." Cas placed his order and hung up, searching for something to do until his pizza was delivered. He had been so preoccupied with taking care of his little brother that he had forgot to take care of himself. He sniffed his underarms and decided that he didn't smell too bad and stood to get a drink from the kitchen. He came back into the living room and sat back on the couch, laughing at the episode of  _Friends_ that was on T.V. He wouldn't tell anyone, but that was his favorite show. 

 

He still couldn't figure out why his parents decided to leave so early in the morning with only a note telling him that they were gone, and he was in charge of Samandriel. There was such an age gap between his brother and himself, it was crazy. he was almost 18, and his brother was only 4. He was happy when he found out he was no longer going to be the baby of the Novak family, but the way his parents threw the responsibility on him was annoying. He was so lost in thought he almost didn't hear the doorbell ringing, and after the third ring he finally snapped out of it and jumped to his feet. He threw the door open to see a pair of bright green eyes and the prettiest grin he'd ever had the pleasure of viewing. 

 

"Are you..Cas?" The man said, squinting as he read off a receipt. 

 

"That's me." 

 

"Alright, that's gonna be $9.80." Cas reached into his back pocket to grab his wallet, eyes widening when he didn't feel it. 

 

"I-I'm sorry, I..I can't seem to find my wallet," he mumbled, searching his person. He reached for his trenchcoat that was hanging by the door, and searched the pockets there too. Cas looked up to see the pizzaman staring at him, shivering slightly. "Would you like to come in while I look for my wallet?" The man shrugged and brushed past Cas into his house. 

 

"It is kinda cold out there. I'm Dean, by the way."

 

"Cas," the younger man said distractedly. 

 

"I know," Dean replied, smirking slightly. Cas blushed and ran a hand through his hair. 

 

"I'm so sorry about this, you've probably got somewhere else to be, and-"

 

"No, no, don't worry. You were my last drop off of the night." Cas smiled slightly and continued to look through the couch cushions, trying to see if his wallet fell out in there. 

 

"Dean, I can't seem to find my wallet," Cas said, standing straight again. Piercing green eyes met Cas' soft blue ones as Dean stood and walked over to Cas. 

 

"Has anyone told you how pretty your eyes are?" Cas' cheeks flushed red again.

 

"N-No.." Dean was close to Cas now, so close that he could smell the taller man's cologne. It was intoxicating. 

 

"Well, they are beautiful," Dean whispered in his ear, and Cas shivered. His stomach fluttered nervously, and goosebumps raised on his pale skin. 

 

"Th-Thanks," Cas whispered, and the room was tense. Dean looked up and down Cas's body, smirking as he did so. 

 

"You know...I think there's another way you can pay me for the pizza. I mean, since you can't seem to find your wallet." Cas groaned and closed his eyes. 

 

"What." Dean slowly placed his hands on Cas's hips and leaned closer. 

 

"Take a guess," He whispered, and pressed his lips to Castiel's. Cas's eyes shot open and he pushed Dean back. 

 

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean smirked and kissed at Cas's neck. "S-Stop, man, I don't even know you!" 

 

"Would you like to?" Dean asked against his neck, and moved to kiss Cas again. Cas responded this time, kissing back with just as much force. 

 

"Is it bad that I wanna say yes?" Cas murmured, staring into Dean's eyes. Dean shook his head and moved to grip Castiel's t-shirt. 

 

"Absolutely fucking not." And their lips crashed together again, Dean's hands sliding up Cas's body to push the t-shirt over his head. Dean grinned when he saw Cas's bare chest. "You have your nipple pierced?" Cas blushed and gasped when Dean began to touch the piercing. 

 

"Shut up. Is this how I have to pay you for the pizza?" Cas teased, groaning as Dean bit his neck, then licked the red spot. 

 

"Fuck yeah." Dean pushed Cas onto the couch and stared down at him, and Cas met his eyes. 

 

"How'd you even know I'm gay?" Dean shrugged and ran a calloused hand through Cas's soft hair, tugging gently. 

 

"I didn't. I took a wild guess, turned out I was right." Dean peeled his own t-shirt off, and Cas grinned. The man was cut, all hard muscle and lean body. He was a working man, just how Cas liked them. 

 

"Good thing," Cas said, and leaned forward to unbuckle Dean's belt. Dean stared down at Cas, hands exploring Cas's hair as Cas worked to get Dean out of his pants. Cas stared up at Dean with wide blue eyes and licked his lips. 

 

"Come on, Cas," Dean mumbled. "Quit bein' a tease." Cas grinned and tugged Dean's jeans and boxers down, moaning slightly when Dean's erection bobbed free.

 

"Oh wow, Dean," Cas said, his breath gusting across Dean's dick. Dean shivered in the cool air.

 

"Cas," Dean warned, his fingers tightening in Cas's hair. Cas took the member in his hand and began to slowly stroke Dean. He was hot and heavy in his hand, and when Dean looked down at Cas, the smaller man was staring up at him, head cocked and eyes squinting. Almost like he was studying Dean. 

 

"Yes, Dean?" He said as he moved his hand up and down Dean's length. 

 

"Suck it," Dean commanded, sighing when Cas leaned foward and took Dean into his mouth. Cas licked the underside of Dean's shaft, shivering when Dean tugged on his hair, urging him to go faster. "Come on, Cas, suck it like you mean it." Cas nodded, and tightened his lips. He swallowed and forced his head down farther, sucking and sucking until his nose was nudged against Dean's pubic area. He bobbed his head, pulling almost completely off Dean's cock, then pushing his mouth down again. He began to hum, and Dean cried out, pulling Cas head back and off his dick. 

 

"Why'd you make me stop?" Dean grabbed Cas underneath his chin and forced Cas to look him in the eye. 

 

"Quit. Being. A fucking. Tease." Cas smirked and licked all the around the head of Dean's cock, eyes dancing with mischief. He sucked on the head only, and used his hand to jack Dean. Dean stifled a groan and pulled Cas off his cock once more. "Stop."

 

"Why?" Dean leaned down to kiss Cas, humming in the back of his throat when he tasted himself in Cas's mouth.

 

"Don't wanna come yet." Cas smirking up at Dean and pushed Dean's jeans all the way off. Cas was hard in his pajama bottoms, and the soft flannel material was doing nothing to restrict him. "Wanna fuck you," he whispered in Cas's ear, then nibbled on the lobe. Cas scooted to the right to make room for Dean to sit, and Dean kicked out of his jeans and boxers and sat. He began to kiss Cas, one hand moving to play with his pierced nipple, and the other palming the front of his pajamas. Cas moaned into the kiss, Dean's gentle movements were maddening compared to the rough ones not minutes ago. Dean bit Cas's lip as he began pushing the pjs down. 

 

"Dean," Cas sighed as Dean reached into the pants. 

 

"Cas, you aren't wearing any underwear?" Dean snickered, and began to run his hand up and down the smooth hardness of Cas's cock. 

 

"I never do." The rough words went straight to Dean's dick, and the older man growled and kissed Cas roughly. He pushed Cas onto his back and laid on top of him, swallowed the moan Cas produced as their erections slid together. 

 

"Fuck, Cas, I wanna fuck you so bad," Dean said, kissing his way down Cas's chest and stopping to suck on his nipple. 

 

"So do it," Cas breathed, squealing as Dean bit his nipple. "No one's stopping you." Dean sat up and pulled Cas's pants completely off, and looked down at Cas with a predatory grin. 

 

"You really are beautiful," Dean whispered as he stroked Cas's thighs, feeling the younger man shake beneath him. "Are you okay?" Dean asked, sudden concern on his face. Cas smiled and nodded. 

 

"I'm just really turned on," he whispered, and thrust his hips up into the air, seeking friction. Dean leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss, eliciting a moan from the younger man. Dean ran his finger over Cas's pierced nipple, smirking as goosebumps raised on his skin.

 

"You're really sensitive," Dean teased, kissing lower to Cas's stomach. There was a thin trail of dark hair leading to his dick, and Dean smirked as he pressed a kiss to Cas's inner thigh.

 

"I thought..I thought I was supposed to be paying you," Cas stuttered as Dean licked the precum from Cas's dick.

 

"You are. Just relax, baby," Dean murmured, and stuck two fingers in his mouth and began to suck on them. Cas watched with his mouth agape and Dean released his fingers once they were coated in saliva. Cas lifted his hips and placed on leg on the back of the couch, giving Dean more access. Dean moved his fingers to Cas's entrance, pausing slightly. "You sure?" Cas nodded frantically, squeezing his eyes shut. 

 

"Please, Dean, god, just fuck me already." Cas had barely gotten the last word out when Dean pushed his index finger in. "Oh God," Cas moaned, clutching Dean's shoulder. 

 

"So tight, so small," Dean murmured into Cas's ear, and pushed his aching cock against the back of Cas's thigh. Cas moaned at the contact, and it spurred Dean on. He added another finger, biting his lip as Cas pushed his hips back and cried out softly. Dean carefully opened Cas up. Dean reached up with his free hand to slowly jack Cas, spreading the precum that was steadily flowing out. "Cas, are you a virgin?" Dean rasped, spitting onto his hand and adding a third finger.

 

"Ngh-No," Cas groaned, and he had started to grind down on Dean's fingers. "It's just been awhile," he added sheepishly. "I'm ready, Dean, please." Dean nodded and pulled his fingers out. He leaned back, and pulled Cas up with him.

 

"Suck," he said, pointing to his dick. "Get it wet for me." Cas did as he was told, and gave Dean he messiest blowjob he'd ever given. Cas would be lying if he said he didn't like sucking cock. Cas pulled away and laid back down once he was satisfied that Dean's dick was slick enough.

 

"Come on Dean, fuck me," Cas growled. Dean's dick jumped at the words and he silently lined up and pushed in with one swift motion. Cas choked on a cry as hot pain and vicious pleasure ran through his body. Dean slowly worked himself all the way in, pausing when he was fully sheathed.

 

"You okay Cas?" Cas nodded and jerked himself lazily.

 

"Move, Dean," Cas's deep voice said, and Dean shivered and flexed his hips. He set a steady rhythm, and he gripped Cas's hips hard enough that he knew there would be bruises. Dean leaned down to suck on Cas's nipples, first the pierced one then the unpierced one. He never knew he had a thing for pierced nipples, but he knew now. Cas was making these soft little noises and everytime Dean thrust into him, and they were driving Dean insane.

 

"Why are you being so quiet," Dean whispered in his ear, then sucking a hickey onto his neck.

 

"My brother's upstairs sleeping," Cas whined breathlessy. "If we were alone, I'd be screaming," Cas ground out, whimpering as Dean switched his angle slightly. He pulled Cas closer by his hips, so that Cas was almost fully seated in his lap. Dean's cock hit Cas's prostate then, and Cas couldn't help the shout that escaped him.

 

"Fuck yeah, Cas, you like that?" Dean reached beneath Cas and pulled him up by his shoulders so that Cas was nearly riding Dean.

 

"God, yes, hit there again," Cas moaned, and latched onto Dean's neck to keep quiet. Dean grabbed a fistful of Cas's hair and pulled head back only to crash their lips together. Dean's hips started to stutter, and his thrusting was harder.

 

"Cas, I'm gonna come," he groaned softly, and Cas nodded. He began to kiss Dean, and began to stroke his own dick. Dean cried out as he came, filling Cas with his come. He didn't stop thrusting, though, and Cas could feel Dean's come leaking onto Dean's dick, slicking it and making the slide smoother. Cas jacked his dick harder as Dean his prostate over and over, and soon he was coming on Dean's chest and stomach with a sob. Dean fell back, his dick slipping out of Cas. Cas landed on top of him and moaned at the empty feeling. Their chests were sticky, and Cas shuddered as he felt Dean's come slide down onto his balls.

 

"Fuck, Dean," Cas said. He was out of breathe and dizzy, and he loved it.

 

"I'm gonna need you to lose your wallet more often," Dean teased, and smacked Cas's ass. Cas smiled and glanced sideways.

 

"Dean." Dean opened his eyes, following Cas's stare.

 

Sitting on the coffee table, was Cas's wallet.   

**Author's Note:**

> ok i just love writing bottom!cas bc ugh i just wanna see dean take cas and fuck him against a wall until cas is begging for mercy  
> forgive me father for i have sinned and it was so fucking good ok im sorry ily guys


End file.
